One Simple Vacation
by Freyjadour
Summary: AU: ZeLink one-shot - "And if I say no?" Zelda's whispered. "Then we go back," Link's eyes darted to her lips then back to her eyes. "And if I say you can kiss me?" Link let out a quick chuckle, "Then I make you forget all about your terrible ex." "Then kiss me."


**So I randomly felt like writing a simple one-shot. I wrote it a while ago but didn't end up liking it. I randomly pulled it back out the other day and changed some things around. I'm still not sure how I feel about it overall. It's nothing overly complex or serious. Just a simple and enjoyable read...I hope. And don't worry for my Fate Favors The Fearless fans. That is still being worked on...just slowly like always.** **Enjoy this one in the mean time.**

* * *

Zelda leaned on the car door staring at the rolling hills of green with dark mountains in the distance as the car sped down the highway. She glanced over at Malon in her sundress gripping the steering wheel. Her large white sunglasses covered half her face. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail to stop it from whipping around. Zelda glanced up at the open blue sky. She had to admit. Being in a convertible was nice. She was glad Malon convinced her it was worth renting it for a week to travel in style.

"You okay?" Malon nudged Zelda delicately with her elbow.

Zelda looked at her with a small shrug.

How could she be okay? She just found out her long-time boyfriend was cheating on her. She was trying to be a good girlfriend and surprise her boyfriend Ganondorf at the gym where he worked as a personal trainer. She found him pressed up against the wall with a woman. Zelda could maybe brush that off, but it just happened to be the same woman that Zelda constantly found with her boyfriend. Instead of instantly confronting him, Zelda decided to wait and see what happened. Sure enough it didn't take long for them to kiss passionately and intimately…also known as disgustingly sloppy.

When Zelda confronted Ganondorf he apologized but there was no sincerity in it. After pressing him for what felt like hours, Zelda managed to get Ganondorf to admit how long it was going on. Years! It was years they were sleeping together behind Zelda's back! Needless to say…she was pissed.

She grabbed her things and moved in with Malon for the time being. After a few weeks of Zelda crying on the couch and watching sappy rom-coms on the TV surrounded by empty ice cream containers. Malon decided it was time to do something. She surprised Zelda with a week vacation to Lake Hylia—the largest lake in the world. It looked like an ocean and had waves just as big. If it wasn't completely surrounded by land it would be considered an ocean. For all intents and purposes it was. It was only a technicality that it wasn't connected to the ocean in some way.

But that made it one of the biggest tourist attractions. Fresh water meant many dangerous sea creatures couldn't live in it and even though being attacked by a shark was such a low probability, it still somehow struck fear into many people. Lake Hylia was the ocean resort without the ocean. Even the water was crystal clear since it came from deep underground caverns.

Malon wanted to head to the southern tip which had a smaller bay area off the huge lake. Its warm water was filled with islands to explore and the white sandy beaches made it an enormous tourist attraction. Not to mention lots and lots of beach bars. Malon and Zelda went there once for Spring Break but that was so long ago. Malon knew it was exactly what Zelda needed and wanted to go back there for years. Zelda always refused, but Malon knew now was the perfect time.

She was only able to convince Zelda to come with her because of her work.

Zelda worked for a non-profit organization dubbed the Hyrule Warriors. She joined as a high school intern and continued to volunteer her free time there when she could. It wasn't much, because Zelda's free time was being taken up with law school. Once she passed the bar, she dedicated her full time to the Hyrule Warriors. She was officially hired as their attorney. It took the Hyrule Warriors to the next level. They weren't just a group of people picketing or protesting. They were the biggest non-profit in Hyrule and could organize large scale movements. The Hyrule Warriors gained respect when they helped raise the minimum wage in Hyrule City's fast food restaurants and prevented a major corporation from cutting their female employees health benefits due to an outdated contractual hiring agreement. It was all Zelda's work that was able to make these changes.

It was only half a year ago that Zelda was promoted to the CEO of the non-profit when the current CEO found a new position. It only made her busier.

Needless to say she didn't take many vacations and was far too busy to waste her time doing nothing on a beach somewhere…her words. Malon then mentioned the offshore military corporation being constructed in Balamb. Zelda already knew about the plans but it was in the very early stages. She didn't even begin to form a proper defense against it. Still, she figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to see it in person.

After much hesitation (and pleading from Malon) Zelda finally agreed.

Thus she sat in the car watching too many cows to count grazing in the grass whiz by her as she thought the whole trip was a mistake. She had work to do and what was Lake Hylia going to fix? How could her getting out of town make her forget about Ganondorf? She was dating him for almost nine years…nine years! A week away doesn't fix that.

Malon looked at Zelda. "Come on girl, this is going to be fun."

Zelda turned to her and gave a meek smile. "Yeah."

"You need another guy," Malon suggested.

"No," Zelda shook her head with a small laugh, "No more guys. I'm off them for a while."

"Okay then. I know exactly what you need." Malon rubbed her hands together as if putting together a master plan before grabbing the steering wheel again. "It's time for wine club!"

Malon looked over at Zelda to see a small chuckle escape the sad demeanor of the blonde.

Malon carried on. "What's the first rule about wine club?"

"Bring lots of wine," Zelda played along.

"What's the second rule about wine club?"

"Don't let Malon drink all the wine," Zelda replied with a brighter smile.

Malon struck up three fingers, "And the third rule of wine club?"

"Give up on trying to stop Malon from drinking all the wine."

"The fourth rule of wine club?"

"Make sure Malon keeps her clothes on."

"The fifth and final rule?"

"Make absolutely sure Malon does not makeout with Zelda...because it is always awkward the next morning."

"Let's do this!" Malon cheered.

* * *

Wine club did indeed take place as the two women couldn't stop their giggling in their hotel room.

"I mean look!" Malon pointed out the open porch which led right into the sand. After a small stretch of sand the sound of the ocean could be heard. The darkened sea was only a hundred feet or so away. "There's a giant ocean out there. I want to be in it. Why am I not in it?"

"Because it's past midnight!" Zelda cried out spilling some red wine from her glass. "Malon we will tomorrow!"

Malon jumped to her feet, "We aren't little kids anymore. Sneaking some wine and gossiping. Look!" Malon grabbed her hair which was currently in a messy braid and waved it at her drunk friendf. "We've already braided each other's hair! This is too childish. This is the first vacation we've had since college!"

Zelda grabbed her hair which was also in a messy braid.

"I kinda like mine," Zelda stroked it as if a pet, "Don't I look pretty?"

"Yes! You're beautiful!" Malon shouted more loudly than she should in a hotel at that time of night. "But let's do something with that beauty."

"Oh yeah," Zelda laughed, "Like what?"

Malon paused for a long moment. The silent time passing with Zelda watching the drunk Malon stumble slightly in place wondering if she would fall or not.

Malon's face lit up with apparently some brilliant idea. "Skinny dipping!" She immediately pulled her shirt off.

"Rule number four! Rule number four!" Zelda shouted trying to grab Malon.

The petite woman dodged away and proceeded to yank her sports bra off leaving herself completely exposed.

"Mayday, mayday!" Zelda shouted, "Rule number four has failed. Prepare for rule number five."

"No number five!" Malon exclaimed proudly before tripping as she tried to take her sleeping shorts off.

"Malon!" Zelda cried out, "You're drunk and ridiculous….and I love you!"

"Join me!" Malon yelled as she took off towards the ocean in just her underwear. It didn't last long as Zelda could see her doing an awkward hop on one leg to get it off.

Zelda gulped down the rest of her wine, "Rule number four it is." She proceeded to take her clothes off as well and dashed after her friends.

Zelda could barely see through the darkness but a particular white butt was seen diving into the ocean and a shrill shriek told Zelda it wasn't as warm as the usual tropical waters of Lake Hylia. That didn't stop Zelda as she ran full sprint in her birthday suit towards the water.

"It gets better, I promise!" Malon yelled.

Zelda didn't care how cold the water was. She was committed and ran full speed into the ocean. Her timing was perfect. A giant wave smashed right in her face causing the blonde to let out a shrill shriek before turning it into laughter. She plunged into the dark water and could feel the soft sand underneath.

Malon let out a yelp of pure joy as she tackled Zelda.

"Malon you're naked!" Zelda screamed.

"So are you!" She yelled back.

Zelda shook her off and took a couple big, awkward steps away before splashing her with water. The two friends laughed harder than they had in a long time in the water. They played like little kids pushing each other and splashing each other. They tried to body surf a couple waves but mostly stayed near the shore.

It only took a dozen minutes before the cool night breeze hit their nude bodies making them cold. They both settled for a moment sitting in the shallow sand and letting the waves crash gently against their bodies.

"Well I'm cold," Malon claimed standing up, "I'm heading back."

"I might just stay a little longer." She looked at her friend. "The night sky is so clear and this just feels so freeing."

Malon didn't want to press. Even in her drunken state she knew Zelda needed some time to herself.

"Don't stay too long," Malon gave Zelda that famous motherly look, "Getting a cold on vacation isn't fun at all."

"I will only be a minute." Zelda smiled earnestly.

Malon took off into a slight jog not wanting to be in the cold anymore.

Zelda laid back naked in the sand. It was a weird feeling for sure, but there was something so oddly satisfying about it. Being a woman and all, this was surely going to cause problems, but in her drunken state – plus the strange mixture of serenity and tranquility – she wasn't really worrying about that right now.

She just laid still and let her brain shut off. She didn't think about Ganondorf, the Hyrule Warriors, or even what the hell she was supposed to do next in her life. She just laid naked in the sand and let wave after wave after wave gently caress her body. It felt like a massage. Every time she closed her eyes she felt like she could fall asleep, but every time she opened them she was met with a sky she's never seen before. It was like a beautiful painting in the most cliché way. The countless stars filled the sky in a completely natural way. Even the swirls of the galaxy were visible. She could even see the curvature of the planet making her feel like she was in an enormous dome. Zelda knew if she laid there long enough she would see the streams of the galaxy move in stages across the sky. She use to do it all the time when she was younger but never realized how long it had been until this moment. She missed it.

It was weirdly insignificant feeling. It made all her problems seem so tiny when she saw all the stars in the sky. The cool water washing over her and the fresh lake breezing filling her mouth and nose. The quiet air was only filled by the soothing waves crashing in rhythmic patterns.

Nature surrounded her and made her feel the most peaceful she has in a long time.

"Hello!" A man's voice called out, "Are you okay?"

Zelda's eyes snapped open and flipped to her side to see a man in the darkness looking at her direction.

"Oh my God you're naked!" He shouted, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Zelda forgetting her situation entirely couldn't even get a scream out from her embarrassment. She immediately sat up with her legs together with a hand covering her lower self and put a hand across her chest.

"Can you speak?!" The man slowly stepped towards her, "Were you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm okay," Her voice squeaked out.

"You're naked?" The man had an arm up over his eyes in great relief to Zelda. "Were you raped? Do you need the police?"

"What?" Zelda exclaimed, "N-no! I wasn't raped!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm damn well sure!" Zelda shouted, "Don't look!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" The man replied, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well I am!"

"But you're…naked."

"Maybe I was just having sex!" Zelda was glad he wasn't looking because her face was completely red and she had _no idea_ why she just said that.

"Oh...well…I mean that's good." The man seemed startled by that reply.

Zelda quickly debated in her head if she was supposed to go along with that or come clean. Why did she lie? She had absolutely no clue.

"No…I was skinny dipping."

"Why would you lie?" the man was now very confused.

"Because I'm drunk, and naked, and cold…and…and I don't know. Just don't ask more questions."

The man let out a chuckle as he took his jacket off and held it out for Zelda. She carefully stood up with a slight stumble from the head rush of the wine. She made sure the man wasn't looking as she took his jacket. It was big enough on her to cover her up completely. She had one hand holding the jacket closed and another one still covering up below the waist just in case.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

The man still had his eyes covered. "I promise I don't mean this in any perverted way, but I can't let you just walk away on your own. Please let me walk you home."

"I appreciate that," Zelda smiled sincerely, "But I'll be okay."

"Can I look now?" He asked childishly.

"Yes, you may." Zelda watched as he lowered his arm.

His deep blue eyes immediately pierced her as his rough dirty blonde hair fell into place. He was slightly hunched when he was covering his eyes but now he stood tall. His white undershirt was form fitting and Zelda did her best not to stare at his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"I can't let you walk home alone. Naked and…drunk?" He wasn't sure if the last part would offend Zelda or not.

"Then stand right here and watch." Zelda pointed to my hotel room. It was one of the only one with the light on. "That's where I'm staying. You can make sure I get inside from here."

"Okay," He smiled.

"Okay." Zelda smiled back.

After a little pause she started heading back towards the hotel room.

"You look great in my jacket."

Zelda turned around and gave him a childish glare, "You're just saying that 'cause I'm naked."

He shrugged, "Or you just look good in my jacket."

"Good night, Sir." Zelda flipped back around and kept walking. '

"Night miss."

Zelda kept walking but couldn't help looking over her shoulder once more to see the man standing casually watching her. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders had a slight casual hunch. He saw Zelda looking and gave a small wave. Zelda quickly flipped around and headed inside.

She was met with Malon sitting on the floor pouring more wine. She had a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped up in her hair. She froze the second she saw Zelda.

"…where's that jacket from?" Malon asked honestly before her eyes turned into a mischievous gaze.

"There was…some guy." Zelda explained.

"Was he hot?" Malon immediately asked.

"I umm didn't get a good luck," Zelda shrugged. "I mean he was—Malon wait!"

Malon immediately sped off out the door ripping the jacket off Zelda leaving her naked in the room. Zelda sighed. Sometimes it's impossible to stop a friend from doing something and Zelda knew exactly what Malon was doing.

"You!" Zelda could hear Malon yell from outside. "Is this your jacket?!"

She was only gone for a minute before she came back without the jacket. "Link is his name in case you were wondering." She plopped back down on the ground near Malon. "And he's very hot. I approve."

"Malon!" Zelda cried out embarrassingly.

"Ew Zelda, why are you naked," Malon made a disgusting face.

"I hate you," Zelda stormed off towards the bathroom to shower all the sand off her. Her mind not being able to forget those blue eyes and that boyish smile.

* * *

"How much was it?" Zelda leaned over the table filled with all sorts of hats.

"Twenty," The store owner replied.

Zelda handed over the rupees and took a large sun hat made of straw off the table. She put it on and looked in a mirror hanging on a nearby post.

"Looks great," The owner smiled with a missing tooth.

"Thank you," Zelda smiled back with a little twist of her waist. Her flowery sun dress twirled as she did.

Zelda put her large sunglasses back on before stepping back out into the busy street. It was packed with all sorts of people. Couples, a group of friends, and families with a million kids following after them. Many people were in swimsuits and had sunglasses on. The stores all had employees outside trying to sell to the tourists. Some people were denied constantly and others were able to make a sale only because a parent couldn't resist their child pleading constantly.

Zelda smiled watching all the people. She had to find Malon, but she knew that redhead was off somewhere buying something she didn't need. Zelda walked slowly just taking in the sunny scenery.

The sun was truly blazing down and it's why Zelda needed to grab a hat. Even with the sun screen she was afraid her delicate skin would be burned. She called it ivory, Malon called it…pasty white ghost skin. Zelda preferred her description better. Either way, Zelda knew she'd start sweating soon and didn't want to look completely gross this early. That would come later after swimming and all the fun, but it was too early in the morning to look gross yet. Her hair was still kept somehow but it was only a matter of time before it got frizzy.

She found a little bar on the beach with a tropical roof to hide from the sun, but no walls to enjoy all the scenery. Zelda ordered a small refreshing drink and sat on a tall stool watching all the people walk by. She rested her elbows on the table so her hands could play with the cliché mini umbrella in her drink. She could see kids playing on the beach. They were throwing a ball around and others were trying to skim board on the crest of the shoreline. It was entertaining to watch and Zelda found herself surprisingly relaxed among all the chaos. She found a nice little piece of paradise, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

Malon would come and drag her away to some crowded beach. It would be fun but Zelda wasn't sure she wanted to be surrounded by hundreds of people. Years ago when she was in college she was all about it. Hot guys left and right to flirt with and get her drinks. She was still with Ganondorf at the time, but who couldn't resist a free drink here or there.

But that was so long ago. She was a different person now.

Immediately the boyish face of the mysterious man last night popped into her head. She wanted to lie to herself and say he was easily forgotten but something about the way he smiled stayed with her. Zelda would never admit it to Malon, but she fell asleep thinking about that man—Link. It was the first time she didn't cry herself to sleep over Ganondorf. She just thought of his blue eyes, the white smile, and his concern for her.

Zelda openly groaned and rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't exactly _want_ her first meeting with some guy to be when she naked. But she wasn't trying to meet a guy and she would never see him again. It was a funny story she could tell after this was all over. That was good enough for her.

"Zelda?"

The blonde's head snapped to her right to see the very same man looking at her. His dark sunglasses hid his sparkling blue eyes but his rough hair was somehow in perfect place. It looked like it was never touched but still worked. He was dressed in a thin white shirt that was left unbuttoned to blow in the breeze. This left his chest bare and Zelda had to prevent herself from gaping at his chest. It wasn't as ripped as say, Ganondorf, but he was definitely in shape. He had on casual dark shorts with simple sandals on. Zelda took this inopportune time to gaze at his nice legs before she realized she was just staring up and down at him.

"It is you right?" He took his sun glasses off as he stepped forward revealing those sharp blue eyes of his. "It's hard to recognize you with clothes on."

Zelda puffed her cheeks at his joke, "And how do you know my name."

"Your friend told me." He smiled."

"Well, _Link_ ," Zelda stressed, "believe it or not you caught me in very strange time, because as you can see, I'm usually dressed."

"And you look as beautiful as you did in my jacket." He complimented.

Zelda smiled for a moment before hiding it. "Well thank you for making sure I was okay. That was a very nice thing for you to do."

"Any decent person would do that." He stepped right up to the table, "May I sit down…or are you waiting for someone?"

"I am waiting for someone." Zelda replied without thinking.

"Oh," Link's face dropped. "I see."

Zelda quickly tried to recover, "No, not like that. I meant my friend, Malon. You met her last night. No I don't have a boyfriend. I mean I did. For nine years, but he was cheating. So I left him. I mean I think I left him. I don't plan on going back but we didn't exactly talk about it. Malon made sure I didn't speak to him again and then she brought me here to forget about him. So yeah, no, I mean, yeah I'm waiting for Malon but not my boyfriend. He cheated on me so I wouldn't be waiting for him…"

Link gave a boyish grin, "Do you need a drink after that? It was quite the mouthful."

Zelda did indeed take a large drink and mentally scream to herself. She never rambles like that! She just had to be quiet and he'd start the conversation.

She set the glass down just as Link was taking a seat.

"So-" Link started.

"I swear I don't usually talk this much. I just got startled is all. I don't want you to think I'm some crazy lunatic that just never lets anyone else speak. I always am the quiet one actually. Malon is the real talker. Always tells me to talk more but I just can never find myself to be the talkative one. But then I just told you my life story. I swear I didn't mean to just let loose on you like that. Please if you could just forget everything I said and we can start over. Or all this too…I really don't know why I'm still talking. I just didn't think I'd see you again and you saw me naked so it's weird. But you're also like really hot so—oh my god."

Zelda grabbed her glass to just shove something in your mouth to stop talking as she mentally was cringing and screaming at herself to stop. She set it back down and looked back at Link and then back at the drink. Back at Link...then back at her almost empty drink.

"What am I doing?" She whispered out loud.

"Being very cute," Link smiled again.

"No," Zelda waved a finger at him, "Don't do that. That makes it worse. And button up your shirt. That's also not okay. It's cheating."

"Cheating?" He chuckled.

"Yes, and stop smiling. It's-ugh." Zelda took another sip from her drink to once again just stop her nonsensical rambling. She finished the drink off and now worried what she would do to stop herself from sounding like an idiot.

"Would you like me to just sit here quietly?" Link leaned casually on a propped up elbow.

"Yes." Zelda replied quickly.

"Okay. As long as I'm with you."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "That's a little thick don't you think."

Link shrugged, "I don't think so."

"Well…it is to someone not use to this."

"What's this?" Link seemed to be having a blast with the whole encounter.

"You know…it's… _this._ "

"Uh huh."

"Shut up," Zelda grabbed her drink only to remember it was empty.

"So nine years huh? That's a long relationship." Link looked at Zelda curiously.

"Well it's over now," Zelda replied strongly. "Asshole shouldn't have cheated on me."

"Was it once or many times?" Link asked seriously.

"Many times." Zelda snorted.

"I've been there."

"You have?" Zelda pressed.

"Yup," Link shrugged, "Dated a girl that I was deeply in love with and she just got bored. Nothing I could do. I would've appreciated her breaking it off with me first but I guess she didn't care. She started sleeping with one of my friends. When I found out I confronted her. She said our relationship was dead and she didn't even seem sorry. Just told me to get out of the apartment."

"That's so unfair!" Zelda cried out.

"Right!" Link yelled too.

"I mean if she broke up with you then that still sucks but that's life. But to cheat on you and then use you in her life as comfort. That's totally cruel."

"I know, I know." Link nodded. "It took me forever to get over it."

"What did you do? Go on vacation like me?" Zelda was extremely interested.

"Banged a lot of hookers. And I mean like…a lot."

Zelda immediately leaned away from him.

"I'm kidding," He dropped his head laughing, "I played a lot of video games…that's about it."

Zelda laughed, "That's so boring."

"Hey, I didn't say I did anything exciting." Link held up his hands defensively. "I just worked and hung out with my buddy." Link looked around, "Here's around here somewhere."

"You on vacation together? That's cute," Zelda joked.

"Ha ha, no we're actually working."

"So you live here?" Zelda inquired.

"Nope, but it's a long term project so we have been stuck here for a little bit. Probably have a few more months as well if all things go smoothly."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Zelda questioned innocently.

"Sadly, that's classified."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "…I honestly can't tell if you're joking."

Link just shrugged and smiled.

"You don't look military."

Link widened his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"Your hair is too messy. Military men are more clean-cut. I can see winkles in your pants too. While you dress sharp, you don't pack neatly apparently or know how to fold. So yeah, you definitely aren't military. But you are clean shaven, I'll give you that."

Link rubbed a hand across his chin, "Sadly, I just can't grow a beard. I forever look like I'm twelve."

Zelda laughed, "You do have a boyish face."

"What?" Link faked taking offense, "You mean to say I'm not devilishly handsome?"

"No hunny," Zelda shook her head laughing.

"My whole life is a lie," Link put his fist on the table pretending to be upset.

They both laughed for a moment before falling into a comfortable silence. Link was the first to break it.

"So my friend and I are going to go on his boat today. You and your friend should come along."

Zelda felt heat quickly rise to her cheeks. After being able to have such a normal conversation she forgot that this guy was clearly hitting on her. She couldn't lead him on because she was absolutely swearing off guys and he was in fact…a guy. So therefore she was swearing off him.

Zelda did her best to make an excuse, "That's very nice but my friend and I have umm you know shopping and umm beaching to do."

It was a feeble attempt.

"Mmhmm," Link smiled, "I think you should come on the boat if you want to do 'beaching.' The beaches here are insanely crowded and there is a good place that only the locals go too."

"You said you aren't a local." Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not, but I'm friends with them," Link shot back.

"Either way, I'm afraid the answer is no," Zelda felt good in her strong delivery.

"No to what?" Malon suddenly appeared next to Zelda's side, "I was looking for you forever. How in the world did you find Mr. Sexy from last night?" Malon turned away from Zelda's blushing face to look at Link, "I'm Malon by the way if you don't remember. And Mr. Sexy is what Zelda called you last night."

"Oh is it?" Link raised an eyebrow at Zelda.

"No it wasn't!" Zelda exclaimed glaring at Malon with all the heat she could muster.

"So no to what?" Malon pressed on.

"I invited you and Zelda to come on the boat with my friend and I. I can promise my friend is better looking than me." Link joked.

"Like I was telling him, we have lots of _shopping_ to do," Zelda glared at Malon.

"Do we?" Malon smiled evilly, "Pretty sure you said you wanted to go on a boat ride. This sounds perfect. We're in."

"Excellent," Link smiled broadly. "Let me find my friend."

"Do I get a say," Zelda harshly whispered to Malon.

"Nope. Besides this is what you need."

"I said I don't need a guy."

Malon rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying sleep with the guy. I'm saying have some fun. A boat ride on a beautiful day like this will be amazing. Some good company is just an added bonus. If it's a terrible time we'll never see them again. But you can't say no to these opportunities."

Zelda gave her friend a long look, "…when did you get so smart."

Malon stuck her tongue out, "Come on, let's find them."

* * *

"You okay?" Link shouted at Zelda.

Zelda's bright smile was answer enough as she bobbed up and down with the boat crashing against the waves.

It was a small boat with two seats for the driver and co-polite. In the back there was a bench to fit three people. A small gap between the two main seats led to the front. It had two more benches that curved with the ship until the point of the bow. Currently Zelda and Malon were up front on the benches that led to the bow. Link and his friend Sheik – who was driving – sat in the two main seats. Sheik was kneeling on the seat to see over the bow.

Zelda sat in the front holding her hat down with one hand feeling the rush of the wind and water spray hit her face. She was never on a boat that traveled like this and it was an amazing rush. She looked over to see Malon watching her. They both laughed and shared a smile. Zelda would have to thank Malon later for forcing her on this boat. It was definitely the right choice. Zelda could feel Ganondorf drifting from her mind with each passing minute.

It was then Zelda noticed construction on the water and all the fun dropped from her face. She stood up carefully and faced Sheik.

"You okay?" He shouted over the loud engine and water.

"Can we go over there?" She pointed at the construction.

"There?" He nodded to where she was pointing.

"Yes! Can we?"

Sheik looked at Link. Zelda followed his gaze to see the blonde nod. Sheik shrugged and turned the boat in a wide arc to head towards the construction.

Malon stood up and leaned close to Zelda. "What is it?"

"That's the site!" I yelled.

"It is?"

"Yes! This will be the best chance we get to see it."

"Okay. But this is vacation. Don't go into work mode," Malon warned.

It didn't take too long for the boat to get close. It couldn't get too close due to the warning signs of construction and boats patrolling to make sure no tourists got in the way. Just like any construction site but this one was being built off a small island.

"Not that I care, but can I ask what we're doing here?" Sheik asked.

"This is the military and private corporation G+ building an offshore test for a possible mid-ocean rig." Zelda explained.

"And how do you know this?" Sheik inquired.

"Zelda is the head of the non-profit organization Hyrule Warriors." Malon replied.

Link and Sheik shared a look before Link spoke, "You're the head of Hyrule Warriors? You raised the minimum wage in the City?"

Zelda nodded seriously, "And now I'm going to stop G+ from building this."

"Can I ask why?" Link inquired seriously.

"Besides the fact it's going to harm the environment like crazy, this is just a test for international waters. They will use builders without proper compensation, health benefits, or protection. It is a way to escape many country policies and it's only the next stop in war. It's only going to escalate global deterrent. Soon they will spring up all over the water and then we will have divided up the oceans."

"That sounds extreme," Sheik shrugged.

"This is years and years down the road of course, but this is the first step. Why wait until it's a global issue when you can stop it from ever becoming that. Cutting down a sapling is easier than cutting down a full oak, no?"

"You make a good point." Sheik nodded, "but is any of it illegal? What can you do?"

"I'm reading up on the laws right now," Zelda's eyes continued to gaze over all the construction equipment. "Maritime law, environmental laws, worker laws, and whatever else comes into play here."

"Are you a lawyer?" Link looked as Zelda as if a new person.

"Yeah," Zelda turned to him, "Why? Women can't be lawyers?"

"No," Link shook his head laughing, "I just didn't think the person skinny dipping at night would be the head of Hyrule Warriors."

"Oh shut it," Zelda rolled her eyes, "It was a weird moment. But yes, this is my next project. I need to stop them here. It's partly why I allowed Malon to drag me on this vacation."

"Speaking of," Malon tugged on Zelda's arm, "Can we keep going?"

"Yeah. Yes, sorry. Of course," Zelda sat down, "I just needed to see it. We can get back to the fun. Didn't mean to be that workaholic."

"Totally fine," Link motioned to Sheik to get going.

As they took off Link started bombarding Zelda with all sorts of questions about her job. He wanted to know everything from how she got into it, what she did on a daily basis, and her proudest moments. It took Zelda off guard because she could never talk to Ganondorf about any of this. He always brushed her off or just said 'that's cool.'

After riding on the boat for another thirty minutes they arrived at their destination. The boat came to a complete stop and Sheik dropped the anchor. It was a tiny island with a long sandy beach. They could still see the shoreline they came from and all the buildings, but it felt isolated enough no one would bother them.

Zelda didn't even notice how long it took to arrive. The conversation with Link was so easy and relaxing the time passed almost immediately.

"Sorry if I just rambled about my job the whole time," Zelda shyly spoke.

"Hey I was asking those questions, I loved hearing about it." Link held up his hands as if it wasn't a problem.

"Zelda," Malon grabbed the blonde by her hand and led her up to the front of the boat. Malon stepped up onto the bow forcing Zelda to do the same.

The two women stood at the tip of the bow with their backs to the two men. Zelda looked down and could see the bottom but it was still pretty deep. It sloped up quickly so it would only take ten feet to get to shallow water but they could dive off the boat at this point.

"What are we doing?" Zelda innocently asked Malon.

"We are going to take off our dresses now and jump in." Malon responded plainly still holding Zelda's hand.

"What?" Zelda hissed. "They're staring at us."

"That's the point," Malon gave Zelda a dead stare, "Take your dress off, show them your cute little bikini and your cute little butt. Make their jaws hit the floor."

"This is too embarrassing," Zelda shook her head, "I can't."

"Listen, guys are easy. This is like a mating ritual. Just slide your dress off, toss your hat to the side, and dive in. It's the perfect set up."

"I can't just do that with two guys staring."

"Zelda, I will pull your dress off of you and then you will go from having a chance of being R-rated sexy to being all cute as you embarrassingly wrestle with me."

"I'm always the cute one," Zelda pouted, "I never get to be R-rated sexy."

"This is your chance," Malon pressed, "Slide that dress off over your head, lean from one leg to the next so your butt does a little shake, and then jump in."

"I'm shaking my butt now?!" Zelda hissed.

"No, just…no. Whatever, on three just take your dress off in one smooth motion."

"Dear Din, okay, fine."

"One…two…three."

This whole time Sheik and Link were just staring at them curiously. Not hearing their conversation and not knowing what they were doing. Then they both watched as the two women tossed their hats to the side and pulled their sun dresses over their heads. They casually tossed them behind onto the boat. Malon was in a black bikini bottom with a red top. Zelda's was a matching deep royal blue set. The men stared at their slender backs and the curves of their waists.

Malon wrapped an arm around Zelda's back and forced her to bend over as Malon pointed at the water.

"What are you doing now?!" Zelda hissed so loudly she swore Sheik and Link heard her.

"I'm pretending to point at a fish so they can see our butts longer," Malon rolled her eyes as if obvious, "Look, guys are easy. Trust me. You haven't dated in like a decade. If we turn around now they'd both already would have finished and be passed out."

"Malon!" Zelda exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Jump now," Malon hissed.

The two girls held hands as they jumped into the water with a scream and a splash. They laughed as they came up and began swimming towards the shore. It only took a few seconds before their feet could touch the ground.

"Now walk very slowly," Malon told Zelda, "Don't look back, just keep walking."

"This is so weird," Zelda laughed. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun.

"They're staring at the water dripping off us as we ascend from the water. Trust me."

"Did you like rehearse this or something? Seriously, you're a mastermind."

They got to the point where the water is knee high and Malon gave the okay for them to turn around. The two women turned around and gave a friendly wave. Malon beckoned the guys to come. They watched as Link shoved Sheik playfully backwards before ripping his shirt off and diving into the water over the side of the boat. Sheik quickly rose back to his feet and kicked the ladder down so they could get back in the boat. He then threw the cooler over the side. It floated in the water long enough for Link to grab it. Then Sheik jumped in the water himself.

The four of them played in the water as people do on vacation. They splashed around and took turns jumping off the boat. It was a fun time and when they got tired. They went on the shore, let the sun dry them, and had a few drinks from the cooler. Zelda had to admit, the two boys came prepared with many drinks and a few snack to feed everyone.

After a while Link asked Zelda if they could go for a walk. Malon shoved Zelda which didn't go unnoticed by either of the men. Zelda stood next to Link ready to go with a slight blush in her cheeks. She had to hold in a slight gasp when Link grabbed her hand suddenly and led her away.

It was a simple stroll around the small island. There were trees and brush in the middle so Zelda lost sight of Sheik and Malon pretty soon. She wasn't scared. She felt pretty comfortable with Link. They talked about nothing at first. Just random things like how long Link and Sheik have been coming to Lake Hylia or how Link met Sheik.

Soon enough, it turned to Zelda talking about Ganondorf.

She told Link almost everything about their relationship. The more she talked, the more she realized how awful it sounded. She spoke about how he never let her go out unless they went to the bar he liked. How they always hung with his friends. How he even filled the house with only healthy things they could eat. How she wasn't even allowed to get drunk. How he constantly never got her anything for her birthday...if he even remembered it. She always thought Ganondorf was looking out for her but…he was just controlling.

Eventually she stopped walking as the realization completely hit her.

"I….I…I was in an abusive relationship." Zelda looked at Link.

Link sheepishly shrugged, "It's amazing how it can sneak up on your like that. You think it's a fine relationship and you ignore the obvious signs. But the second you get out of it you just realize…it was not right."

"I can't believe it."

"You okay?"

"Yes," Zelda quickly answered, "I mean that too. I'm having so much fun and I know I keep talking about him. It's just helping me forget about him as strange as it seems. But as I keep saying things I realize how awful it was. I was so depressed and sad but now I understand I'm better without him."

Link smiled sincerely, "I completely believe that too."

Zelda shook her head and buried it into her hands, "I can't keep talking about him. Sorry! I swear I'm done."

Link laughed, "It's really okay, I don't mind."

"No more talking about exes," Zelda declared with a big sweeping motion of her hands.

"Okay," Link agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

"So this the whole island?" Zelda asked covering her stomach with crossed arms.

"Nope," Link held out his hand, "One more spot to show you."

Zelda took his hand and let him lead her. They cut through some trees and soon they came to a large rock. It was actually two large boulders pressed close together.

"A cave?"

"You'll see." Link answered with a smile over his shoulder.

Link led her to a tiny pool of water. They both stepped into the warm, sunbathed pool, but Link didn't stop there. He led her into the cave as the water got deeper and deeper. The cave wasn't large. It was more of a hole between the island and Lake Hylia. Link stopped when they came to the opening that led back out the lake. It was a small gap but when looking out through it there appeared to be nothing but blue. All the boats, shorelines, buildings, and anything else manmade couldn't be seen. It looked like there was only nature and nothing else.

"I've gotten the feeling you like being surrounded by nature and not much else. I found this spot since my stay here and it's my favorite. Just sit quietly for a moment and listen."

Zelda did as instructed and could only hear a quiet echoing of the water in the chamber. It sounded muffled in a way, but also loud in the silence. It blocked out almost everything and cradled the two in a gentle orchestral natural rhythm. It had such a soothing feel to it, Zelda could immediately understand why Link loved it so much.

They were standing in waist high water when Link suddenly stepped in front of Zelda. Her eyes rose to meet his cool cerulean ones. One of his hands rose from the water to lean against the rock above her head. Zelda pressed her back against the rock and raised one hand against his chest. Her eyes couldn't look away from his.

He spoke in a soft whisper, "I may be getting the wrong signals here and I know you're going through a lot. So I told myself I wouldn't make any sort of move on you."

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle, "So this isn't a move?"

Link only smiled confidently, "I won't kiss you unless you tell me to."

Even saying that, Link still leaned in closer but true to his word he stopped. Zelda's hand laid flat against his chest while her other one rested on his hip. She felt a cool hand hold her face as he leaned in even closer.

"And if I say no?" Zelda's voice barely audible.

"Then we go back," Link's eyes darted to her lips then back to her eyes.

"And if I say you can kiss me?"

Link let out a quick chuckle, "Then I make you forget all about your shitty ex."

"Then kiss me."

Link forcefully placed his lips on Zelda's. He pressed her back into the rock as he held her face. He could feel her kiss him back as he watched her close her eyes leaning into him. He closed his as well moving one of his hands to the small of her back. Link pulled back for a quick breath only to have Zelda pull him back in for a deeper kiss. Link felt himself suddenly losing his composure as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and lift her off her feet.

Zelda let out a small gasp as it happened and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kept kissing him. Link leaned pressed her back against the cool, smooth rock. Both her hands were pressing hard on his face never wanting to let him pull back from the passionate kiss. Link considered moving to her neck but the pressure from Zelda's hands kept him right where he was. Kissing her lips as he could feel her body melting into his…or was his body melting into hers? It was hard to tell. The two were so enveloped in their kiss they lost all rational thought and neither cared. They only thought about each other in this moment.

A man that mysteriously walked on the beach one night and a woman that was even more mysteriously naked in the waves.

After several moments passed and both were deeply out of breath and red in the face Link let Zelda back down on her feet. The two stared at each other until Zelda looked around as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"I never kiss on the first date," She admitted.

"So this is a date then," Link smirked.

She glared at him jokingly, "You know what I mean."

"The moment felt right," Link kissed her forehead, "No need to over think."

"I always overthink."

"I like you," Link admitted openly shocking Zelda, "I don't care if I barely know you. I'm not proposing to you either. I'm just not hiding my feelings. I've done that all my life. This time, I'm being open. I like you and I don't know what that means either, but I know I do."

Zelda looked down before looking back up to meet his gaze, "I think…I like you to." She quickly turned away embarrassed, "I mean, I don't know. I haven't been in the dating game in years. I don't know."

Link laughed loudly, "Let's get back to the others then. We've been gone long enough."

"Okay," Zelda smiled.

They walked back holding hands and stumbled upon Malon on top of Sheik with her tongue down his throat. Sheik's hands were discovering Malon quiet masterfully.

Link let out a cough and Malon quickly rolled off Sheik and jumped to her feet.

"Welcome back," She said.

"Come on," Link chuckled, "We should get back before sundown."

Sheik jumped to his feet, "I'll get the cooler."

Malon took this chance to run over to Zelda, "What happened?"

Zelda looked sheepishly at Malon, "We…kissed."

Malon danced in place excitedly, "That's awesome! You go girl!"

"I just…it's weird. I barely know him."

"You don't have to get to know someone to know there's an instant connection." Malon explained far wiser than she should be, "Link and you have been all over each other. You're always in conversation and I haven't seen you smile like the way you're smiling right now in years."

Zelda quickly dropped her smile but it returned almost immediately. "Not…years?"

"Yes, Zelda," Malon was adamant, "It's been years since I've seen you this happy. If he makes you that happy already. Then don't worry. Have fun, see where it goes. I'm not saying you've found your next guy, but you never know. Just don't think because you've only known him a day you're being foolhardy."

Zelda hugged Malon, "Thank you for making me come here, coming on the boat, and being the best friend ever."

"Love you too girl."

"You two ready?" Sheik yelled.

"Coming!" Malon shouted back with a fist in the air.

* * *

The next several days flew by as Zelda and Link hung out every day. Link always took Zelda someplace else in the area and it was always amazing. Hiking beautiful trails to secret waterfalls, boat rides to remote islands, parasailing, hang-gliding, zip-lines, and just night time walks on the beach.

It was amazing and Zelda was having the best time she's ever had. Link was perfect. His smile, his eyes, his body. But none of that really matter. It was how he constantly listened to her stories. Ganondorf only talked about himself and never cared about her stories. But the entire time Zelda was able to talk about her life and her stories. Whenever she asked Link about himself, he always steered it back to be talking about her. Zelda just felt glad to be able to talk about whatever she wanted to without snide remarks or judgmental groans. Link seemed genuinely interested in her work and what she was doing with her non-profit.

But the best part was just spending time with someone warm and enjoyable. Zelda was able to forget about all her troubles and truly enjoy her stay at Lake Hylia. It was all fun and there was never a dull moment.

The vacation was winding down so Zelda and Link decided to just spend time alone in his apartment. It was technically a hotel but it felt more like an apartment than anything. There was a kitchen, living room, washing machine, dryer, and even a dishwasher.

Link made a simple pasta dinner to feed them and they both shared a bottle of wine…or two. They just talked about life and Zelda did her best not to talk about Ganondorf but it did come up a few times. He was in her life for almost a decade. It was hard to leave him out of anything.

Soon the conversation turned to Link and Zelda finally didn't let him avoid her questions anymore.

"You never talk about yourself?" Zelda swirled her wine. "I don't want to press but you've avoided all week."

Link roughed up his hair a bit, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," Zelda shrugged, "But it's suspicious is all. Feels like some lie you're hiding."

Link sighed.

"Are you?"

"No," Link smiled kindly, "I just am trying to forget about my past."

"Something happen?"

"Nothing like whatever you're picturing," Link took a sip of his own wine. "Just whenever I tell anyone what I did they always seem me in a new way and that's all they ever see me as."

"Okay, I promise I won't." Zelda smiled cheerfully.

"Well I don't think you have that ability consciously," He laughed, "But I understand how weird it seems and how you want to know. And all this delaying is only making it worse."

Zelda laughed, "Pretty much."

"So…I was in the military." Link finally admitted.

"I knew it," Zelda peered her eyes, "I can spot a military person."

"Oh, I thought you said I wasn't military," Link narrowed his eyes back at her.

"So you can fight?" Zelda moved on the conversation with the most obvious question.

Link chuckled a little, "Yes, well…I was in the military. A lot of it is classified but I was some form of special operations. It's how I really met Sheik. I know I said business before but we were in the same unit. I can't say what we did and I don't want to completely revisit it. Let's just say I served my time and I got out."

"That's rather plain," Zelda stated sipping her wine.

Link shrugged, "It's not all crazy stories where I ran away and hiding from the government. Or I got my whole unit killed and live with guilt every day. I just didn't want to keep doing it my whole life. I joined the second I got out of high school and served my entire life. Once I got out I finished college and here I am. It's a part of me but it's not all of me. That's why I hold it from people. When they meet me I'm just Link. When they find out I'm a veteran they treat me completely differently. They either bombard me with questions or walk on eggshells around me, like I suffer from extreme PTSD.

"Okay well then I won't ask you about your past but your present." Zelda readjusted in her seat, "so what do you really do?"

Link tapped his fingers against his wine glass, "I…I can't really say. I'm sorry. I really want to tell you. I do."

"Are you still military?" Zelda asked honestly.

"No, I'm civilian. But I may work with them time to time. I do some projects here and there. I just can't get into specifics. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Zelda was fairly cool about the whole thing. She sipped her wine and set it down gently.

"You've given me the best week of my life," Link smiled sincerely. "I'm just so glad I met you."

Zelda couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She slowly stood up. She walked around the table to Link. She bent down and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad I met you too."

The rest of the night was filled with conversation spanning from all topics. From old exes and high school teachers, to crazy college nights. Link explained what it was like to go back to college when being older than everyone and Zelda never thought it would be such a weird experience. Link even told the story about how a professor wouldn't stop hitting on him. They talked about their favorite foods, where they want to travel, the things they want to accomplish, and even their favorite dessert. They talked through the night and it was only laughter and good times. They kept the bad out as they just enjoyed each other's company.

They both were laying on Link's bed. Zelda was laying with her head on his chest when she felt his breathing become more rhythmic. She was in the middle of telling a story when she looked up to see him fast asleep. She could only smile at his boyish mouth slightly agape. She reached over to the light and switched it off before settling back down on his chest. She felt at ease with him and it didn't take long to fall asleep.

The next morning Zelda awoke to a loud knock on the door. She jumped awake but Link was not in the bed. She saw him sitting at the table with a coffee in hand. He set it down and rushed to the door. Zelda pretended to stay asleep. She wasn't planning on eavesdropping, she just didn't want to make more of a scene to whoever was at the door.

"There's a problem, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir," Link shot back, "And keep you voice down."

"An order of supplies were lost in transit to the construction site, Sir."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't secured properly, Sir. They fell overboard and were lost."

"I can't believe it," Link let out a big sigh, "And don't call me Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

Link ignored the response, "This will put us far behind schedule and put us over budget."

"Unfortunately. Yes it will, Sir."

"Very well. Tell Zant I plan on bringing new plans anyways. This could be to our advantage."

"Yes, Sir." The man turned and left.

"Don't call me Sir!" Link shouted out the door.

He turned around and headed back inside to see a very angry Zelda sitting up on the bed. Her hair a mess and Link's clothes hanging off her.

"Zant?" Zelda looked at Link seriously, "Zant…the CEO of G+. That Zant? The Zant constructing offshore military sites?"

Link held out his hands defensively, "Zelda, look-"

"No!" She exclaimed, "You knew…you knew I was from Hyrule Warriors. You knew I was going after that company. You…you that's why."

"No, no!" Link declared, "Don't twist things."

"How can I not?!" Zelda screamed getting off the bed. "Everything I live for, my life's work, all the work I do is against people like you. You sell your soul to companies and do their bidding. You said you aren't military. So what are you then? What are you doing besides destroying the world?"

"That's harsh!" Link yelled, "Do you know what this offshore site is going to do? It's run on a new experimental energy source. It's using water as its main power supply and then discharges clean water as well. There is no waste product from this. It will give jobs, it will bring security to our country, it will provide so much advancement in technology you can't even fathom it. They're being used as experimental laboratories for deep sea experiments. Things that couldn't be done before. You know how many medical cures have come from the sea life? We know more about space than we do the sea. If we make these structures work they will provide answers we never thought possible."

"You can't believe that!" Zelda screamed louder than she ever thought she could. "That's not how they work. That's all the public spin that is told to people. They will carry massive weapons, they will divide the free sea. And the experimental energy source is just that…experimental! I've done my research. It could explode, it could pollute millions of gallons of water and not to mention kill everyone onboard! But since it is international waters those people don't have to get proper paperwork. It's just a loophole to further military's reach!"

"I'm not saying it's the perfect corporation but it's not some evil company out to rule the world. That doesn't exist. It's doing what it's supposed to do: make money. It's going to better science, medicine, technology…you name it and it will do it."

"You can't be that naïve," Zelda slowly shook her head, "You can't be. How tied into this are you?"

"I'm the contractor," Link put his hands on his hips, "This is a billion dollar project. After the military I was left with nothing. I put myself through school on my own since the government actually denied all connections with me. I got this contract and it will take care of me for life. I am not selling my soul to something that will end the world. It's going to happen eventually, we should be the first."

"Right there!" Zelda cried out, "You know this is wrong. You know it by what you just said. That it's going to happen anyways so it isn't bad if you do it first. It is bad! It's still bad! I'm not saying the idea of these offshore, self-powering constructions are bad, but this particular one, done in this particular way is!"

There was a long pause of awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"Can we just…forget about this?" Link asked softly.

"No," Zelda shook her head strongly, "This is wrong. You lied to me. You knew who I was. You could've come clean but you hid it from me. You have been hiding everything from me. Listening to me talk all about Hyrule Warriors. I know inside that you weren't using me but I swear to all that is holy Link, if I find out you were just trying to get information from me-"

"I wasn't!" Link stepped forward but Zelda quickly stepped back. "I promise you. Everything we feel is real. I'm not using you. I didn't know you were with Hyrule Warriors until you said it. I wanted to tell you what I was doing but you would've thrown me aside immediately."

"Better to have done it back then instead of now. Hell last night I asked you if you were hiding something and you said you weren't!" Zelda declared with heat in her voice but a tear streaming down her face, "You should've told me earlier…it would've hurt a lot less…."

Zelda jumped on the bed to run past link and darted out the door. Link could only stand still frozen. He sat on the edge of his bed and let his head fall into his hands.

* * *

Zelda plopped all her luggage down in Malon's apartment. The redhead was coming up the elevator with the rest.

The second Zelda got back to her hotel she found Malon there alone. The redhead was excited to see her friend and even more excited to see her in Link's clothes. But a quick glance at her face showed something completely different. Zelda explained the situation and convinced Malon she wanted to go home immediately. Malon didn't put up a fight. They packed their things, got back in their car, and made the long drive home.

Zelda cried almost the entire time and Malon couldn't do anything to help but hold her hand.

Now they were home and Zelda still couldn't believe it. The vacation was the best she's had in her life and everything was going perfectly. She was forgetting about Ganondorf and meeting a guy she never thought really existed. She was having fun. Zelda was finally truly enjoying her life again. She never realized how miserable she became until her time with Link.

She knew vacations often gave an unreal feeling of happiness but this time it didn't have to end. She could've started something with Link. She didn't love him or anything that crazy after just getting to know him, but she would be dumb to pretend like there wasn't something serious there. It could've become something real. It could've been something so special it would've made her life better than she could've ever imagined.

But he was working for the enemy.

Zelda thought about it a lot and even if she could forgive that—forgive that he was working for the company that she was doing everything in her power to stop...for the kind of company that she was always fighting against. Fighting people like Link.

Even if she could find a way to forgive that. Maybe it's just his job or he needs to make a living, it's possible but…

But…he lied.

He knew who she was and he should've immediately come clean. He should've said who he was. He purposely hid it from her and he was well aware of what it meant to her. She understood why he lied. She wasn't crazy. She knew it must've been tough to keep it from her, but keeping something that big from her. After she spent hours telling him all about how she worked her life away to be able to stop those companies she just felt like…an…an _idiot_!

But all that's in the past. Now she's back to her usual life. She mentally declared she was using this whole experience to grow. She would forget Ganondorf completely as she has realized how bad he really is for her. She would realize there are more things to see in the world than just her work. Link showed her plenty of fun in just a week. She had to live life more. She knew that now. She wouldn't lose herself to work anymore. She'd work hard, but she wouldn't overdue it anymore.

"You okay?" Malon asked quietly stepping into the room.

"Yeah," Zelda smiled honestly, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to do anything? Malon asked.

Zelda smiled earnestly, "Wine club?"

Malon laughed, "No arguments here."

And the two girls did what they originally planned to do. Drink, talk, and laugh. They just did it on the couch in Malon's apartment this time.

* * *

"Can you tell Brian to call back in fifteen minutes? I forgot about this conference call I have." Zelda asked her assistant Blaine.

"Of course. Not a problem," Blaine walked out of the office.

Zelda was going over all her emails, phone calls, and paperwork from the week she was out of town. It's crazy how quickly things can stack up in one week. It would take her forever to get through it all. Half of it was totally pointless. Like seminars where companies just wanted to sell stuff and a million applications from people who didn't really have a chance of working for Hyrule Warriors. They just wanted to check that non-profit box on their resume. She dealt with plenty of those people.

She paused when she saw a report on her computer about the offshore military site being built in Lake Hylia. She couldn't help but think of Link. His boyish smile. The fun they had and how well he treated her. But she grew angry the moment she thought about how he lied and then defended the lie. She couldn't imagine how awkward it would be when she started filing suit against G+ knowing Link would get involved in it.

Zelda openly sighed. She had no clue what she was going to do.

There was a knock at the door. Zelda never looked up as she asked, "What is it?"

"I was looking to apply and need to give my resume to someone."

"You can leave that with my assistant, thank you," Zelda pointed outside her office without looking up.

"Okay, I hope it gets looked at."

"It will," Zelda assured annoyed that the person was wasting her time.

"I put skinny dipping as a skill. I don't know if that counts, but rumor is the CEO likes to do it as well."

Zelda's head snapped up to see Link staring at her. She let out a quick gasp and covered her mouth. She opened her hands to say something but then immediately covered her mouth back up.

"Well you're as cute as always." Link smirked.

"No!" Zelda yelled, "No…just…no. No, No!"

"Yes?" Link smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda exclaimed still not over the shock of seeing him.

Link stepped in shutting the office door behind him, "I came to apply, like I said."

"What? No. I'm being serious, Link."

"So am I," He shrugged, "I need a job."

Zelda gave him a very curious glance, "Wait…no…"

"You see, I was working this huge contract. It wasn't easy work, but it was still a pretty great paycheck. I knew it wasn't the nice people I was working for, but they did mean well in their own way. I planned on doing this one project, getting comfortable, and then doing smaller projects that were more well-meaning. Then you see this girl came into my life. I had no way to know who she was and how powerful she would mean to me. So I did the only smart thing there was to do after knowing a girl for less than a week. I demanded my bosses change their plans to their billion dollar idea. Needless to say they immediately fired me. So I went from becoming a possible millionaire to jobless person applying at a non-profit. I've fallen pretty hard. I was hoping you could help me out."

Zelda slowly shook her head with a few tears coming out, "You did not quit for me. I can't be the reason you change your whole life."

Link shrugged, "I'd change my whole life for you. That's not even a question. I don't care if I barely know you. I'm not asking you to marry me and I'm not saying you're stuck with me for life. I'm just asking you to continue where we left off and get a coffee with me….oh and maybe a job."

"You really want to work here?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm a pretty good contractor. And Sheik – that loyal idiot – is pretty talented in management as well."

"You mean Sheik quit as well?" Zelda asked shocked.

"Yeah. Said something about a redhead girl not getting out of his head," Link shrugged with a quick smile, "Guess I'm not the only crazy one."

Zelda quickly got up and ran around her desk. She dove into Link's arms as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up to meet lips with Link deeply. His arms wrapped around her tightly. Squeezing her so she wouldn't stop the kiss.

Eventually Zelda pulled back with a wide smile on her face. "I can't believe you did that."

Link shrugged, "I'm still shocked by it as well, but with you in my arms now, I know it was the right decision."

Zelda buried her head back into his chest feeling the warmth that she didn't fully realized how badly she missed.

"So," Link began, "Where's a good place to skinny dip around here?"

* * *

 **And that's that.**

 **A simple story, nothing too major going on. I just felt like writing something pleasant that wasn't overly complicated. Hope it was an entertaining read!**


End file.
